A cruise control apparatus is an apparatus that propels a vehicle at a constant speed without a driver's operation. In recent years, a smart cruise control (SCC) apparatus or an adaptive cruise control (ACC) apparatus, which can control a traveling speed of a subject vehicle equipped in consideration of a speed of a forward vehicle and a distance to the forward vehicle, has been employed in addition to the conventional cruise control apparatus.
The adaptive cruise control thus provides the driver with enhanced driving considering convenience and safety. However, in a congested traffic condition, rapid acceleration or deceleration of the subject vehicle may frequently occur and may cause a problem of ride discomfort.
Accordingly, in addition to autonomous vehicle technology, interest in cruise control techniques that can provide driving safety and ride comfort to drivers on congested roads is greatly increasing, and research and development thereon is also being actively pursued.